


Maybe Next Time

by mewmew55



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew55/pseuds/mewmew55
Summary: G'raha Tia couldn't hide his feeling anymore. It is time for him to tie the knot.(This is my first final fantasy xiv fanfic so bear with me :3)





	Maybe Next Time

“Annevira, you ready to go back?”

She looks at the Crystal Exarch and answers, “Maybe later G’raha. I kind of want to go to my private quarters and rest for a while. If….that is okay with you.” As much as she wants to go back to the Source, she has been feeling pretty tired lately, especially battling the lightwardens, Innocence, and most of all Emet-Sech.

Her response shocks him, but he smiles and nods, “Take as much time you need. Whenever you are ready, let me know”

Bowing in response, she leaves the Ocular room. As soon as the door closes, G’raha Tia looks up and said, “Feo Ul! Are you there?”

**_Well will you look at that? About time you called for me, Crystal Exarch!_ **

A ball of light emerges from the ceiling and floats down in front of G’raha Tia. The light dissipates, revealing a small red-range pixie.

“Heh, it is good to see you too Feo Ul,” G’raha Tia said.

“Honestly! Even though I adore my kitty pupil Anne, that doesn’t mean that you can’t ignore me. I honestly thought we are not best friends anymore and you cast me aside…” Feo Ul pouts.

“My apologies, my friend. You remember to bring ‘that’?”

“How could I forget!” Feo Ul replies as she whistles for her pixie friends. Her friends appear and give him a small box. “Plus, the ‘secret area’ is ready. You really going to tie knot are you?”

“Of course. I can’t hide my feelings any longer. It’s time to tell her the truth,” said G’raha Tia.

-v-

Annevira walks into her private quarters and opens the balcony. She looks up and sees the starry night skies. No more of this everlasting light and no more sin-eaters. The First is at peace and no one needs to be afraid anymore.

“You’re not going back to your world?”

She turns around and sees a familiar friend walking up to her. “Well..haven’t seen you after that final battle Ardbert”

“It has been a while huh? I’m amazed you haven’t return to the Source yet. What made you change your mind?” Ardbert asks in curiosity.

“Nothing really. To be honest, I don’t want to go back without saying proper goodbyes to all of my friends I….no I mean….’we’ made throughout our journey. They have been so much help to us, especially going against Vauthry,” said Anne.

“Heh heh. Who knew such a chubby fat guy can turn to a skinny sin-eater,” Ardbert said as he laughs.

“Yeah. That was kind of shocking,” Annevira agrees. “Now that this is over, what are you going to do now?”

“Me?......I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll rejoin with my comrades and Minfilia,” Just before he could continue, he begins to hear knocking on the door. “Looks like you got a visitor.”

Annevira walks up to the door and opens it, revealing G’raha Tia at the entrance. He looks at her and smiles. “I apologize for interrupting your rest but…I was wondering if you could come with me to II Mheg. I…I was thinking we could spend a little more time together before your departure.”

Shocked by his request, Annevira asks with concern, “What about your condition? You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Of course,” He then grabs her hand and added, “Please….just this once. I want it to be something that I’ll never forget.”

Blushing slightly she smiles in return, “Of course, let me get ready first.”

-v-

“How much further G’raha?” Annevira asks.

“Not much further!” G’raha replies as he hangs on to her mount Grani. He couldn’t be any happier to be with Annevira. He always wanted to travel the skies with her and to have this opportunity is worthwhile to him. He ponders whether asking her for this special moment is too soon. How would she react? Will she feel comfortable around him? Will that special place be too much for her? What will happen if she rejects it…let alone him? How would he feel about it? What could he do? Does he have a plan B? So many questions of doubt are starting to make G’raha feel lightheaded and Annevira notices tightness around her waist. She turns around to see G’raha slouches forward and panting. She motions Grani to stop and she asks, “Are you alright? You want me to land?”

G’raha shook his head and replies,” No. Tis’ alright.” He then looks forward and points, “Land here.”

Annevira nudges her mount to land and once Grani landed, she helps G’raha off. She then notices a familiar structure and gasps. “This is Feo Ul’s castle! Are you sure she is okay with this?”

“Of course. I’ve spoken with Feo Ul’s and she is okay with it. I want to show you this special place I found after you defeated Titania,” G’raha said as he grabs her hand lightly. “Come on.”

They walked up the stairs and to the main doors. He knocks on the door and suddenly, before she could say anything, next thing she knew, they were automatically inside.

“Wh….what? We were just outside minutes ago. How all of the sudden…” Suddenly, a bright light appears and reveals Feo Ul in her full form.

“Welcome my pretties. I’ve been expecting you!” Feo Ul said as she then twirls her staff around, summoning her friends. “Come friends! They are here!”

Multiple pixies appear and swirl around both G’raha Tia and Annevira.

“They are here!”

“They must be here for this special moment!”

“Can we go with them Feo Ul? Can we?”

“No my friends. This is only for them. Perhaps, you can show them the ‘special area’” Feo Ul said as she winks at G’raha Tia.

“Of course. Right this way pretties!” One of the pixies replies as she mentions them to follow her.

Confuse on what is going on, Annevira follows them and the pixie waves her hand and a door appears. She opens it and motions them to enter.

G’raha and Annevira enter through the door and through a multi-color light tunnel. “Okay G’raha, what is really going on?” Annevira asks. This is highly unlikely for G’raha to be so secretive. G’raha looks back and smiles, “Just keeping walking. You’ll see.”

Moments later, she begins to see bright light at the end of the tunnel. Once she made it to the end, she opens her eyes and gasps. There, she sees multiple waterfalls and floating sparkly flowers. It has a beautiful green pasture and more colorful flowers. She then spots some pixies flying up to them. Each of the pixies has flower crowns and one places a crown on G’raha Tia’s head while the other pixies place one on her head.

“You know….you look beautiful,” G’raha says while admiring her looks. She then asks, “Wh..What?”

“Uh….nothing. Look, Here is a spot for us,” G’raha quickly changes the subject and walks over to the open spot. She follows G’raha Tia and there is a small table with some tea and some cute snacks, along with some pillows for them to sit on.

Once both sat down, G’raha grabs the teapot and pours some tea for Annevira and them for himself. Annevira grabs a cookie and begins to eat one. “Wow, this is good.”

“You like them? I’m so glad. I made them for you,” G’raha says as he sips his tea. He then asks, “How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Do you need extra pillows?”

“G’raha..I’m fine. This is really nice,” Annevira replies as she smiles in return.

“Oh thank gods.” G’raha sighs in relief as he leans back. “I just want to say thank you so much for heeding my call. You have brought so much hope to all the people of Norvrandt. You dissipated the everlasting light from each world and defeated each lightwarden. I felt awful of the pain you went through controlling the Light inside you, almost turning you into a sin-eater. To imagine you as a sin-eater and forcing us to kill you…I don’t know how much I could bear. To kill you……I….”

“G’raha….” She begins to see tears forming in his eyes. She decides to lie next to him and grabs his hand. “I forgive you. There is no reason to feel like that.”

“Oh Anne..” He then squeezes her hand lightly and turns to look at her. To see her forgiving face….her most beautiful face and for her to forgive him, especially for all things she been through, it brings peace to his heart. “Thank you.” Suddenly, they notice a glow in the sky. They look up and they see multiple streams of colors in a wavy motion.

“Oh wow…is that an aurora borealis? I read books about it but I have never seen one before,” Annevira says in awe as she gazes at the sky. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah…it is beautiful……..just like you,” G’raha added.

“G’raha….are you okay?” Annevira asks as she looks at him in shock.

G’raha sighs and sits up. “Anne, remember how we sat together and how I mentioned how ‘she’ is my inspiration and how it’ll make me happy to be part of an adventure? Well….I was talking about you…”

“You…you were?” Annevira sits up as well.

“Anne..oh Anne. You are an inspiration to me. Ever since the raid against the Crystal Tower, I enjoyed the adventure with you. If that blasted ‘destiny’ hasn’t gotten a way of my time with you, I would’ve joined you for more adventures. Ever since I walked through those doors at the Crystal Tower, I had so much regrets. I cursed myself for not fighting back but instead I succumbed to my destiny. Year after year, the moment I reached out to you, I felt so much joy to see your face. When we fought the Lightwarden Philia, I never felt so much excitement in fighting together, side by side,” said G’raha.

“G’raha…” Annevira couldn’t believe he had so many feelings about her. In all honesty, she felt the same way every time she is around him. When he tried to take the Light and sacrifice himself, she felt like her heart will drop because she didn’t want to lose him. But, when that hood flew off and revealed his face, she couldn’t believe that it was G’raha Tia and she felt like she is at peace, knowing that he is here. “I…I had no idea you felt like this…” She was so into his words that she didn’t notice that their tails were intertwined.

Both of them gasps and grab their tails from each other. “Anne, I want to tell you this…..not as friends….but so much more,” G’raha said as he grabs her hand and lifts her up.

“G’raha…..what are you-!” But G’raha places his finger on her lips. Her heart begins to beat rapidly as she watches G’raha kneels down on one knee and pulls out a small box from of his pocket. He looks up and asks her, “Annevira Fraista…..I just have one question for you…Will you mar-“Suddenly, a pixie flew in front of her, interrupting the moment.

“Anne! Ryne wants you to meet her at Crystarium. She said that she and Thancred had found something beyond the Flood and that they want you to look at it urgently” said the pixie.

Annevira looks at G’raha as he begins to get up. “G’raha….I” He silences her as he leans forward to kiss her. She begins to lose her balance at the unexpected but he catches her and deepens the kiss. Moments later, he lets her go and smiles. “Go ahead. I’ll wait for you at the Ocular. I can’t wait to hear what you found.”

“Thank you G’raha,” Annevira smiles as she calls for Grani. She mounts on and flew off, heading to Crystarium.

After watching her leave, Feo Ul appears as well, watching Annevira flying away. She then looks at G’raha with a disappointed look. “You still got the ring?! What happened? Did she reject you?”

“No….she had to go somewhere,” G’raha Tia answers as he grabs his staff.

“So….. now what? Are you going to try again?” Feo Ul asks.

“Maybe next time,” G’raha Tia replies as he opens the ring box to reveal a crystal flower ring, “Maybe next time.”


End file.
